A Broken Destiny
by Melissa.Trinity
Summary: What happens when someone tries to divert from their destiny? What if do-overs could be guaranteed? Zuko receives an additional mentor on his path to becoming good and Katara receives a "new" love interest as they both confront their assumptions about family, history, and true love in this story. Contains OC, but eventually Zutara. AU... at least after the middle of Season/Book 2
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**This is my first fan fiction! I started writing this story in October 2006 (when A:TLA was still on the air and pesky things like canon weren't troublesome yet!) but have been too much of a coward to see what other fans think until now. Enjoy!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**A Broken Destiny**

**Prologue**

I was given a special mission and nearly destroyed the world when I tried to carry it out. I should have known better, I had been taught better, but I have this bad habit of always wanting to help others, even though I tend to trust others too easily and rush into things too quickly.

Do I regret what I've done? What I convinced others to do? I don't know if someone like me is allowed to have regrets.

Because I can still hear the cries of anguish, the sounds of utter disbelief that flooded through the meeting room when the messengers gave us the most recent update. The enemy had infiltrated one of our bases, the most important base in fact. Our entire people would be doomed unless some one acted on our behalf. I knew that someone trained in battle strategies and in negotiations would need to intervene and intervene immediately if we wanted to survive.

Some things are fixed and cannot be changed. Some are flexible and should be changed. Recognizing the difference between them is a skill that can take a lifetime to perfect. One false step, one miscalculation and countless lives, destinies, even dynasties can be destroyed. It is the blessing and burden of my people to discern these differences, but it falls on my family to intervene when action is required.

I thought action was required. So I volunteered.

I thought I would be saving the world, but I was wrong. So wrong.

But if I could do it all again…

I still would.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**This prologue (and any epilogue or other "breaks") will differ a bit from the rest of the fic... mostly we'll switch from 1st person POV to 3rd person. Yes, this section is vague on purpose. Yes, I used some passive voice on purpose. But, no worries, the next chapter is full of specific details and action. So, respond, review, predict, and we'll meet again in Ba Sing Se! **


	2. Fight for Your Life

**Author's Note:**

**This part of the story begins before the Lake Laogai episode in Book 2. So while Zuko has already fought Jet and went on his date, the Jasmine Dragon isn't a reality yet for our refugees. We've also switched over to a 3****rd**** person point of view, with a lot of Zuko's perspective and angst thrown in. And to appease your inner fangirl, our favorite firebender will be shirtless and very sweaty for part of this story. Oh, and there's some important character development and plot points too…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the sheer coolness from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, which is probably a good thing because my version of the show would not appeal or even make much sense to most kids under 12. **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**A Broken Destiny**

**Chapter 1:** **Fight for Your Life**

The sun seemed to rise with more urgency today. Prince Zuko sat on the rooftop, breathing deeply and evenly as he felt his body temperature rise with the sun. His meditative practices kept him centered; his breath kept him fighting, literally and figuratively he supposed. Despite this experience with deep meditation, the sixteen year old was still restless. While he was grateful that he and his Uncle Iroh had not been discovered, Zuko was desperate to practice his fire bending skills. He had lost so much and he refused to lose his bending.

Sure, he helped Uncle keep the teapots warm and relit the backroom stoves occasionally. But that wasn't the same as training or sparring; it was a chore and a secret chore that customers weren't meant to observe. And sure, he'd lit the candles and lanterns on a fountain for the girl who had a crush on him, but that was different. That was a favor for someone who seemed to care for him. Well, not even him exactly, she cared for Lee, the quiet boy who worked at a teashop. Lee was a mask, nothing more. Zuko was used to wearing masks when they fit his purposes, but the mask of refugee Lee was starting to chafe. Lee wasn't a banished prince of the Fire Nation. Lee wasn't a fugitive being hunted down by his own sister. Lee wasn't despised by his own father. Lee didn't have to worry about lost honor, a lost heritage, a lost birthright.

But Zuko did. Zuko had lost them all in a shorter time frame than he cared to think about. He'd even lost his name. Twice now, Uncle had recently called him Lee, even though no one else was in sight.

And if the two of them stayed in hiding for much longer, Zuko might lose his finesse in fire bending. He didn't think he could lose the knowledge or the actual ability. No, Uncle had taught him well. But knowing how to bend fire and actually bending it, especially in a combat scenario, were two totally different concepts.

He knew he could never return to his home, his destiny now, but he refused to lose his ability as warrior and as a bender. Zuko would never yield that part of his soul. And, if needed, he would do everything in his power to make sure he and Uncle could be protected from any potential threats. Jet attacking him had reminded him of that much. The firebender had been born battling for what was rightfully his, and even though there was really nothing left to fight for, he had to keep fighting. It was what Zuko knew, what made him feel alive. Jet might have reminded Zuko about how fighting made him feel alive, but the routine of working in a busy shop was draining the chi right out of him. He needed to spar again.

With that thought, Zuko opened his eyes and nimbly jumped from the roof to the ground below. He turned and entered the door to the teashop. Lately, Uncle had rediscovered his inner tutor and was trying to make Zuko learn all about the spirit world and past Avatar incarnations. _It's pointless now, so why bother?_ _Maybe if I can suggest combining these new lessons with the old firebending drills…_ Zuko gazed around the dim shop. Strangely, Uncle Iroh wasn't in sight. The tables still needed to be set. They had work to do! And the sooner it was done the sooner Zuko could get some time doing what he wanted to do.

"Uncle, where are you?"

"In the back, Le-, Zuko." (Make that three times.)

Zuko walked at a slow pace towards the sound of Iroh's voice. He turned the corner and saw Uncle relaxing, drinking a cup a tea. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Uncle, if we want to survive we have to serve the tea to the customers. You drinking all the tea before they can show up is not part of the plan."

"Ah, but Prince Zuko, today is a national holiday! Everyone in Ba Sing Se is taking the day off and celebrating this sacred anniversary of…" The Great Dragon of the West continued to talk and talk and talk about whatever Earth Kingdom holiday today happened to be. Zuko's mood lightened. _Perhaps I can convince Uncle to spend the day training,_ he thought to himself, _but I have to act quickly before Uncle decides to-_ "…and so I've decided to spend the day enjoying tea instead of serving it. I might even ask our neighbors to join me for a game of Pai Sho before the festivities really begin."

Zuko turned and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Prince Zuko, don't you want to know what's going to happen today?"

Zuko left his uncle and all thoughts of his now routine life behind. This teenage ex-royal had to burn off some steam, literally.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The mostly abandoned park was overgrown, shady, and quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Zuko would be able to hear anything that wasn't a bird or a beaver-squirrel within several hundred yards. An advantage of living in the roughest ring of Ba Sing Se was that the few parks it boasted were places that few respectable citizens would visit. And the very unrespectable citizens usually frequented this park at night.

A fine mist hung in the cool, damp air. He glanced down at the neglected trail he had followed for the past half hour. Then he scanned the small hillside clearing; nothing but green plants and ancient trees to the left and right. He had gone so deep he wondered if this park was shared with the Middle Ring as well. Silence settled over the shaded grove. Not even a chitter from a den of beaver-squirrels. Perfect.

Zuko had no intentions of practicing his fire bending skills outright, not when he couldn't be completely sure he wouldn't be discovered. Maybe after a few minutes of standard fighting without drawing on his special ability would prove just how private his location was. It looked very secluded, but better to be a slightly paranoid former Fire prince than a captured former Fire prince.

He warmed up with stretching before beginning a series of repetitious hits and kicks to imaginary attackers that surrounded him. He smiled with a little arrogance. Granted, he wasn't actually sparring with anyone, but it seemed that his recent lifestyle as a peasant and refugee hadn't overly affected his speed and agility. His muscles on the other hand… Well, now that he and Uncle weren't scrapping by, maybe that problem could be rectified too. Zuko continued at this pace for some time, mentally defeating every warrior in his wake. His pace quickened as he made himself remember every humiliating defeat from the last few years; his sister Azula, the Avatar, that water tribe girl, that weird water tribe boy with the boomerang, and yes, even the Fire Lord, his father. _I will not lose the next challenge I face, _was his internal motivation. All the time, his breathing remained controlled and even.

But, fighting the air and thin mist around him could only entertain a warrior of Zuko's skill for so long. And one can only do so many hot squats. He slowed his pace down as he thought of a better way to practice. These trees were tall and sturdy and would probably take a few blows and still stand. _Besides, even if I do knock a tree over, it might improve the wild look of this place,_ Zuko reasoned with himself. He remembered the long, drawn-out lessons in horticulture he was forced to learn from his tutors back in the Fire nation. _The Earth Kingdom could use a lesson or two from on how important balance and harmony are for a formal garden or park. It could use a bit of taming. _ He kept this line of reasoning as he peeled off his sweat soaked shirt, threw it on the ground, and prepared for his next attack.

Zuko then began striking out the trees around him, leaving gashes and scrapes in every oak tree and cherry blossom tree in sight. Bits of bark and chunks of wood flew as the young warrior took his suppressed rage out on the woodland surrounding him. Anger was also more palatable than its sources, shame and insecurity. With every punch, with every kick Zuko remembered and raged at what had been taken from him.

His homeland. _Strike_

His heritage. _Strike_

His honor. _Strike_

His name. _Strike_

His mother. _Strike_

The left side of his face. _Strike_

He was too involved in his imaginary battle to notice the mist clearing a little further along the path and up the hill in front of him. Finally, he let his fury loose; once a branch was flying through the air he let a blast of fire out and turned it to ash. Then he did the same to a different branch from a different tree. Then another branch and another. Zuko was chopping away at yet another tree branch when a woman's voice called out in amusement.

"Now, now, Prince Zuko, whatever did those poor defenseless trees ever do to you?" an alluring alto voice inquired.

Zuko froze mid-strike and turned his head in the direction of the voice. There, at the start of the woods line, stood one of the most beautiful women Zuko had ever seen.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O  
**

**Author's Note:**

**Who could this woman be? Guesses? **

**No worries, the next chapter is almost finished and we'll learn more about her and some of her issues with Zuko then. Until then, please REVIEW! While the plot is roughly outlined and I have the ending more or less nailed down, I want to know if you prefer humor, more fight scenes, emotionally draining drama, straight Zutara fluff, random expositions about the Spirit World, more shirtless/sweaty Zuko scenes, scenes flipping back and forth between Zuko/Iroh and Team Avatar, etc. along the way. **

**Also, please comment on how long you prefer your fanfic chapters to be. I split my original first chapter into the current chapter 1 ("Fight for Your Life") and the upcoming chapter because I was afraid a too long chapter would be overwhelming. **

**So review with whatever plot bunnies you'd like to see hop along the way! And thanks SO MUCH for reading this amateur's attempt at capturing the Avatar for herself! …I mean the Avatar universe, capturing the essence of the Avatar universe. *cough*cough***


	3. Always Send a Woman

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry it took longer to polish this chapter than I first expected. From now on, I'll do a better job of frequently updating. **

**Confession time: I wish someone would draw a picture of the beautiful woman you're all about to meet… particularly with her weapon of choice. I would draw her for you myself, so you could get the full, desired effect, but lame stick figures would only detract from the desired effect. Maybe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** or any of its characters, settings, mythologies, etc. If I did own anything it would have lasted much longer than 3 seasons. **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**A Broken Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Always Send a Woman to Make a Man Do His Job**

There, at the start of the woods line, stood one of the most beautiful women Zuko had ever seen. He studied this stranger closely. She couldn't have been much more than twenty with a face that showed no signs of old age and yet was clearly past the awkwardness of adolescence. The stranger was womanly, yet from her warrior-like stance she was fierce, at least a head taller than Zuko. She was dressed in a black kimono accented with purple trimming. Her dark hair was pulled back into a long braid, with wisps of hair escaping near her wide cheekbones and her small chin. Though she wore no makeup, her complexion was uncommonly pale and smooth.

However, it was her eyes that captivated Zuko the most. She seemed to hold him in place with those unearthly, almond shaped orbs. Glacial blue, with almost violet undertones… yet still they still possessed a fire and confidence that few Fire Nation generals could compete with, maybe even Azula couldn't compete with. She also had various weapons and sheaths strapped to her back. A large sack sat on the ground near her feet. _How she could have gotten so close without my hearing her? _Zuko wondered.

Prince Zuko stared at the eerily beautiful woman until it finally sunk in that whoever this lady might be, she knew who he truly was. She could expose him not just as firebender, but as an enemy of the Earth Kingdom. She could even be an agent of Azula's, who was sent out to find and capture the fugitive prince. This woman knew his real identity and she had seen him firebend. He stared at the warrior. She tilted her head back forwards her right shoulder, and gave a small smile. The teenager grimaced; this broad was definitely connected with Azula. The woman seemed way too self-assured to be a normal mercenary. And knowing Azula, there'd be more than one of them.

His life was in danger. Probably Uncle Iroh's as well. Zuko had to get rid of her before she signaled whatever military troop or comrade assassins also sent to recover them. Azula had hurt Uncle enough already and Zuko was not taking any crap from one of her hired thugs.

He lunged at her, fire daggers already forming in his hands, but she merely grabbed his wrists, and then threw him behind her original starting point. Zuko landed, quite ungracefully, on both his feet with a thud.

Then the stranger had the audacity to laugh.

"Considering that you're a wanted criminal, better known as the Blue Spirit, and the true heir to the Fire Nation Throne, I would have thought you'd be a more… formidable opponent, Your Imperial Highness," the stranger commented with a smirk. "I assumed you would have had some level of finesse by now. Perhaps you're getting sloppy in your new life as a peasant."

Enraged, Zuko drew back his left arm and then violently thrust it forward, shooting out a spiral of flame. The agile woman warrior deflected it with her own force of flame from a swift movement of both hands. She then raised her arms above shoulder level and outstretched her hands. At this, every bit of loose rock and gravel rose ten feet in the air. Suddenly, she rotated her wrists, which pummeled all the levitating rocks at a deadly speed towards Prince Zuko.

Zuko took evasive action and leapt backwards into the beginnings of a back flip. But mid-air, his attacker sent a gust of wind underneath him that knocked him into the rough trail. Before Zuko could counter-attack, the mysterious warrior had transformed the dirt around him into quick sand, which trapped him from the bicep down. As he tried to break free of the wet, sandy slop she immediately hardened the ground with a forward stomp from her right foot.

He tried to move his arms to firebend, but he was trapped in now solid earth up to his shoulders. Zuko couldn't firebend his way out of this trap. And this woman was a firebender herself… and an airbender…and an earthbender?! _She can bend more than one element_, he realized. _And she appeared out of nowhere to attack me_. His opponent was no mere agent from his psycho sister, but some sort of Avatar spirit assassin. He knew enough of Uncle's recent lessons to realize that much. Even the spirit world was out to get him. Shame, but not fear, covered the young prince's face. With an odd sense of resolution Zuko looked her straight in the eyes and stated, "I yield."

Her eyes flashed bright with annoyance and anger. She reached behind her back and drew out the finest battle sword Zuko had ever seen. The katana was utter perfection, but his admiration of the weapon lessened with each of her movements. She brought the blade closer and closer to his neck as she asked, "Did I _**ask**_ for you to yield to me, Your Highness?"

Confused, Zuko, with as much humility as he was capable, replied, "But I have been defeated. I lost—"

"No one has ever truly lost until they're dead and even then there are exceptions. And unless you do want to die, you _**will**_ answer my next question." Zuko could tell his answer would need to be perfect, regardless of what the question was. If he could prove his worth, then he might be allowed to live. Or at the very least, provide him with more time to think of an escape or counterattack. He mentally prepared himself for whatever riddle or request…

"Prince Zuko, do you still desire your birthright?"

"What?" This was not the sort of question he had expected.

"Your country, your throne, your honor. Do you still wish them restored to you?" The blade was touching his throat now.

_This has to be trick question_, thought Zuko to himself. _Perhaps she is an agent of Azula's after all._ Her sword pressed even harder against his skin and she never broke her gaze. _Well, if she wants honesty… _

"It is impossible for me to regain my birthright now."

The pressure from her weapon lessened and her expression softened slightly as she said, "But if it _**were**_ possible would you still want everything that you lost returned to you?"

Zuko remained silent, unsure of what she meant. Uncle Iroh had made it clear to him that even capturing the Avatar could no longer guarantee them an open armed Fire Nation homecoming. Ozai was a not forgiving man, but Zuko still longed for his respect.

"If every obstacle standing in your way could be removed or eliminated; if you could be guaranteed victory in reclaiming your honor, would you fight for it?" All the anger and ferocity had vanished from her glacial blue eyes. Her eyes shone with an ambiguous emotion as she waited for his answer.

"Yes," said Zuko instantly.

The young woman took her blade a safe distance away from his jugular and returned it to its sheath strapped to her back. She took a deep breath and with a graceful turn of her hand, the earth trapping Zuko crumbled away. He was left lying on uneven ground, breathing heavily.

She gave him a warm smile, bowed low before him, and began, "Your Highness, I thank you for your honesty. And honesty should never go unrewarded. If you should-"

Zuko jumped to his feet and sarcastically replied, "Yes, I'm sure, this will be very rewarding…" _Every spirit on both sides of the divide could come after me, I would never give up! You will never think of attacking me again! _He then sent a monstrous blaze from both of his hands. The spiraling flame raged its way towards the young woman. She did not stand upright but merely moved her eyes upward. She sighed and faintly shook her head. Before Zuko could even blink, his fire turned to steam. The next thing he noticed were her slowly rotating arms. The next thing he felt was agony as torrents of water were suddenly crushing Zuko's arms and feet, pounding against his hips and ribcage. He was in pain, but at least his bones weren't breaking. Yet.

_Of course, she can waterbend too,_ Zuko thought to himself. He caught the cold glare from her face as the water pushed his joints near their breaking points. _And I've just made her very angry. _

The watery prison stayed intact as the now cautious woman moved closer. She eyed Prince Zuko up and down, trying to determine if he was still a threat. Her clear blue eyes squinted slightly as she said, "Prince Zuko, promise me on your honor as a warrior and on the memory of your mother to stop your attacks and I swear I will spare your young life. Try to trick me again and I will separate each of your appendages from the rest of your body. And then I'll work my way around to removing your favorite appendage for last." She eyed him up and down, stopping to focus on his manhood.

His eyes widened at that last threat. Zuko had no more energy or will left to fight this Avatar incarnate. Knowing trickery would get him nowhere but the grave, or at the very least a life lived as a lame eunuch, the teenage prince replied, "I swear on my honor as a warrior and…" (He paused slightly and lowered his voice) "… and on the memory of my mother not to attack or harm you in any way."

Immediately, the water pressing against his joints dropped towards the ground before it was whisked back into a water skin that Zuko has missed in his initial inventory. Zuko looked over the beautiful woman once again. _She seems so familiar, but wouldn't I remember an opponent this powerful? And how can a spirit have so much power in this world?_

He couldn't stand the mystery much longer. "Who are you?"

"My identity is of no consequence at the moment, Your Highness."

"You could at least tell me which Avatar spirit you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Do not attempt to flatter me by calling me the Avatar, Your Highness. I assure you that I am just a warrior and a bender much the same as you."

"That's impossible! No one can master all four elements but the Avatar."

"As impossible as regaining your birthright, Prince Zuko? Trust me, where I come from my fighting skills are slightly above average at best. Speaking of Avatars, Your Highness, I understand you've given up on your mission to capture young Aang."

"Who?"

"The Avatar, Your Highness?" She asked that last question with more than a small dose of derision.

Zuko didn't bother replying. He had failed in finding the amateur Avatar, which meant he could never return home. Zuko could care less if he couldn't remember the kid's name.

Her eyes watched Zuko intently as she spoke, "As I tried to say before, if you should give me some of your time, Your Highness, I will explain what I am doing here."

"Only if you promise to stop using 'Your Highness' every time you address me."

She raised one narrow eyebrow. "Strange, I thought you would have preferred to be addressed in a more formal manner considering how long you've been in hiding. So, should I call you Lee instead? Or should I resort to Zuzu?"

Zuko glared at the woman, "Zuko or Prince Zuko will do. For now."

She smiled again and her tone brightened, "Fair enough. Prince Zuko, I have been sent here by the leaders of my people to help you regain your birthright."

Zuko snorted in disgust. "Why?"

Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Because it is to our benefit if you claim the throne. And at this rate Princess Azula will soon become the next Fire Lord instead of you. I believe it is your destiny to help end this war. And I know you have it in you to start the strongest dynasty the world has ever known."

"And how do you know that?"

"Maybe I know more because I paid better attention to the tutors of my youth than some princelings did." The woman laughed at her own quip. Zuko was not amused. She continued, "To be honest Zuko, I do, in fact, know many things. I know how you've changed these past few months, since the Siege of the North. I know how you and General Iroh have had to eke out a living. I know you defended yourself against that boy Jet without the use of your bending. And I know what must be done in order for this war to be won; all for the same reason: When I was assigned this mission, I made it my business to know." There was that almost Azula-like look again… except maybe seven levels lower on the crazy scale, which gave Zuko some comfort.

"Why should your people even care if I fail in my quest to restore my honor?" Zuko couldn't think of any Earth Kingdom city state willing to support him over Ozai and Azula.

"Because we mean to honor an allegiance made with your mother, Ursa. She once helped our people and now it is my duty to help her son reclaim his rightful place. Now it seems that it can only be done if her son is willing to accept our assistance and support."

Zuko's heart was thundering against his ribcage. His mother had protected him in more ways than one. And it seems that he had political support he didn't know existed. He had allies other than his Uncle, a retired general who was labeled a traitor the same as he. But shouldn't these allies have stepped in sooner if they wanted to help him? Where had they been for the past three and half years?! And wouldn't his mother have left him some sort of clue? "Give me one reason why I should believe you, let alone trust you!"

She looked him square in the eye and told him, "Fine. The last thing your mother said to you was to never forget who you are. And thanks to many years of bad luck and worse choices you have nearly forgotten who you are many times over."

Zuko couldn't breathe. How could this stranger possibly know what his mother had said? Unless…

"I could also talk about what your mother did to save your life, but perhaps avoiding the ugly parts of the past is best for now. Your mother made provisions for your protecting your life beyond the night that Fire Lord Azulon died. Part of my mission is to protect you as you attempt to regain your birthright."

"What's the other part?"

"First, take me to General Iroh. Such matters are best discussed over tea."

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Many thanks to everyone who followed or favorited this story! I may or may not have skipped around my makeshift office like a hyper preschooler when I was notified. **

**And please review! Positive, negative, neutral, and confusing comments all are appreciated! I know where the story is going but I'd love your input for how we're gonna get there!**


End file.
